


Day 2 Prompt Fill: Nightmare + Cling

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid has a nightmare, and Duck is there to help.





	Day 2 Prompt Fill: Nightmare + Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
“Nightmare” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her  
“Cling” https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/187412718038
> 
> Takes place post-finale in a timeline where Duck and Indrid both stay in Kepler.

Indrid woke up in a cold sweat, breathing fast as he awoke from a nightmare.

_Duck_. He was safe, right? That was a dream. That was a nightmare, and Duck is safe at home. 

But what if it wasn’t a nightmare? What if it was a vision? No. The gate to Sylvain was destroyed, and there could be no more abominations. But what if…

Indrid rubbed his temples, getting out of bed. He paced in the small space of the winnebago, unsure what to do. He was definitely too keyed up to go back to sleep, too worried. He’d just seen Duck in the clutches of an abomination before jerking awake. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to relax again after that. 

He looked at the clock and was relieved to find that it was 6:30. He used his future vision to double-check, and yep, Duck was still at home making breakfast. Indrid sat down at his desk and dialed Duck’s number, written on a post-it by the phone along with several other numbers. Dialing it was nearly muscle memory at this point, though, from how much they talked. 

“Hey, it’s Duck,” he said. 

“Hi, Duck,” Indrid said, hoping his voice sounded more strong than he felt. “It’s Indrid.” 

“Oh, hey, Drid. What’re you callin’ this early for? I thought you didn’t get up ‘fore ten.” 

Indrid chuckled. “I don’t, generally. I just… wanted to check up on you.” 

“Is somethin’ bad on the way?” Duck sounded uncertain. “Like, with the futures?” 

“No, no,” Indrid assured him. “I- I had a nightmare, is all. And I, um, I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Oh,” Duck said. Indrid could see him holding the wireless landline phone between his shoulder and ear as he flipped a pancake. “I mean, you could come over, if y’wanted. I don’t mind.” 

“Don’t you need to go to work?” 

“It’s Saturday,” Duck said, smiling.

“Then why are you up so _early?_” Indrid asked, flabbergasted. 

Duck laughed. “Jus’ a force of habit. Do you need a ride?” 

“No, thanks. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“See you soon,” Duck said before hanging up. 

First, Indrid got dressed for the day before stepping outside of his winnebago. He looked around before taking off his glasses, immediately jumping high into the air and flapping his wings for takeoff. 

A few minutes later, he was landing in Duck’s apartment’s parking lot. He quickly put his glasses back on before walking up the stairs to knock on his door. 

After a moment, Duck opened it. “That was fast.” 

“I flew,” Indrid said simply as he stepped inside. 

“That ain’t too risky?” 

Indrid shrugged. “The people of Kepler have seen weirder. And nobody saw me.” 

“If you say so,” Duck said, walking back into the kitchen. “I mixed up a li’l more pancake batter for you. Jus’ gotta wait ‘til they’re done cooking.” 

Indrid hummed, leaning against the counter as Duck poured more batter into the pan. “Sorry for calling so early.” 

“I was already awake, you know that,” Duck said, waving off his concerns. “‘Sides, I’m glad you called. You’re allowed to call me when you’re feelin’ down, Indrid.” 

“Can I hug you?” Indrid blurted out, then felt heat rising to his cheeks in a blush. 

“Uh, sure,” Duck said, holding out his arms. Indrid stepped closer and returned the embrace, taking deep breaths. “I’m right here.” 

“Thank you,” Indrid said, leaning his cheek against the top of Duck’s head. He felt the knot in his chest that had been there since he woke up begin to relax. He held Duck a little tighter for a moment before stepping back, letting go of him. “Best not to let the pancakes burn.” 

“Right,” Duck said, moving to flip the pancake. 

Hesitantly, Indrid moved to stand behind Duck before hugging him from behind. Duck hummed happily as Indrid clung onto him while he cooked. He was steady and solid, and Indrid felt safer hugging him than he had in a long time.

He found himself soothed by Duck’s presence. The more they talked, the calmer he felt. Soon he found himself smiling and laughing, loving the way Duck always made him laugh. And as they spent the morning together, he eventually forgot about the nightmare that brought him there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
